Perfect Life
by CrosserX
Summary: Dudley is bored with his 'perfect' life. He doesn't like his job anymore. He wants to meet someone worth caring for. Then he meets Her. A young woman who not only can hold her own, but is willing to accept Dudley with open arms. The catch: She's a witch. How can Dudley come to tell his parents? What will happen when Dudley gets involved in the wizarding world? And what about Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Dudley was having a horrendous day.

His car had just been towed because he was an hour late for the meter. He thought gloomily of the meeting that had kept him so long. He had been waiting on Mister Yang for three weeks to buy this large order of drills – and Yang suddenly went back on it. Dudley, in his disappointment and shock, had spilled his coffee all down the front of his shirt in front of the whole office. His day couldn't possibly get worse.

Then the rain started.

Drenched to the bone, sullen, and car-less, Dudley slowly started his walk to his apartment thirty-eight blocks away.

At the age of 18, Dudley Dursley had taken over as the Grunnings Drill CEO when his father retired. Now 22, Dudley had thought his life was going well. A good job, his own apartment – he had even got in shape, melting away his fat and trading it in for toned muscle to match his perfect life.

Until his day had hit him with a disappointing meeting, a scalded chest, and a long walk home.

Suddenly feeling very angry, Dudley ducked into a bar on the corner of the street and ordered a drink. He looked around. Funny looking people were all around him. Men in long black robes, their faces hidden. They talked in hushed whispers. A few normal looking blokes were in the bar, too. A group of men who had just gotten off work from the looks of it, and a couple sitting in a booth. A young girl had just walked out of the lou. She was quite pretty, Dudley noticed, with long, silky black hair and olive skin. Her face was exotic, with dark almond shaped eyes. She wore odd clothing, a long blue robe with silver etched in it. She looked at Dudley and smiled.

Dudley's face went hot.

Things happened very quickly after that.

The men in robes jumped up and pointed long sticks at the pretty girl, yelling _"Expulso!"_

Bits of wall and table exploded around her, and she ducked behind the bar, jumping up and pointing her own stick, screaming "_Impedimenta_!"

One of the odd went rigid, as thought choking, and fell over. His two comrades stepped over him.

"_Cruico_!" they yelled back.

The girl, looking utterly shocked at this word, ducked and lifted her stick once more.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Another man went down, rigid.

It was down to one last man and the girl. She raised her stick. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The man blocked it easily, and pointed his stick back at the girl. _"__Incarcerous!" _ Somehow, ropes shot from the man stick and wrapped themselves around the girl. With an angry cry, she fell backwards as the man in the cloak approached her, lifting his stick and pointing it at her. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for Crucio again, when the sound of smashing glass rang across the bar. She opened her eyes, looking utterly astonished to see Dudley standing over the now unconscious man with a heavy, broken bottle in his hand.

"Wow," the girl said as he untied her. She rubbed her wrists. "Um, thanks."

"Who – who are these people?" Dudley asked, stunned.

"Former Death Eaters, more than likely," she said, looking disgusted. "Stirring up trouble for the ministry on the anniversary of You-Know-Whos downfall, as usual." She went around the bar, lifting their heads. "Torell," she muttered. She moved to the next. "Rook." And she moved to the last, that Dudley had attacked. "Shooknot."

She stood up and picked up their odd sticks, pocketing them.

"Are those . . . wands?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," she said, unconcerned as she opened the grate to the fireplace. She removed a pouch from her pocket and reached inside, pulling out a handful of shimmery dust. She lit a fire with her wand, and tossed the powder in it. The flames turned green, and she spoke to the fire. "Auror Office." A moment later, a floating head appeared. "Hello, Romilda," said the girl. "I have some troublemakers here that need apprehension."

"Of course," the floating head replied. The fire went out, and the girl stood up, using her wand to clean things up in the bar.

"Erm," Dudley said. "I'm Dudley Dursley."

She looked over her shoulder a smiled a charming smile. "Hello, Dudley. I'm Parvati."

"Are you a – a witch, then?"

"Why, yes!" Parvati said. "You're familiar with the magic world?"

"I know a few people . . ." Dudley muttered uncomfortably.

After a moment, Parvati spoke. "I work for the Ministry," she said.

"The British Ministry?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Oh," Dudley said stupidly. "Yeah. Of course."

Parvati tilted her head. "You look familiar, Dudley. Have we met?"

"I don't think."

"Well you should more often, it's good for you."

Dudley looked at her blankly for a moment, before she gave a small smile. "It was a joke, Dudley."

Dudley got it, and opened his mouth to tell her a quite terrible joke of his own, if only to see her smile again, when a loud _bang_! went off outside, and voice could be heard clearly yelling one word.

"_MORSMORDRE__!" _

Parvati's pretty face twisted in the look of pure, heartsick agony. "Oh, no," she cried softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley followed Parvati outside, wondering why she suddenly looked so afraid and sick.

"Are you alright?" He called.

She didn't answer, but pushed her way through a crowd of people. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she fell to her knees beside a body.

A girl lay dead on the side walk, about Parvati's age, with long curly red hair. Across her face were scars that suspiciously looked like they formed a word, and her eyes were open and unblinking.

"Marietta!" Parvati cried. "Oh, dear Lord . . ."

"What's happened?" A girl with long brown hair in a rough ponytail burst through the crowd, holding a wand of her own.

"It's Marietta!" Parvati explained. "She's dead. Where are the others?"

The brown haired girls eyes widened. "I, I don't know. I was in Ron's office when Romilda got your message, and no one else was there, so I came on ahead –"

"Hermione," Parvati said softly, fear in her voice. "Look."

She pointed to the sky. The other girl, Hermione – where had Dudley heard that peculiar name before? – craned her head to look up at the sky. She gasped, and Dudley looked up too.

In the sky, in a bright green light, was a large skull. Protruding from the skulls mouth was a long, green serpent.

"But – that's not possible!" Hermione cried.

There was a popping noise behind Dudley, and several more strangely robed people rushed to Marietta's side. They talked with Parvati and Hermione in hushed voices.

"We'll have to wipe the muggles minds," one finally said firmly.

"Oh, not him," Parvati said, pointing at Dudley. "He knows people in our world already."

The other man shrugged and went to work on the other 'muggles.'

Parvati joined Dudley, still looking shaken, as the others carried Marietta's body away. "I – I'm sorry you had to see that," she said. "These Death Eaters, they get rowdy, but to kill someone – not in years . . . The ministry will be in deep for this one . . ."

"You look like you could use some coffee," Dudley said. "Why don't we get you something to drink and you can relax?"

Parvati hesitated, looking over at the others, before turning and nodding to Dudley. "Alright."

He led her down the street into a small café, where he ordered her a coffee and watched Parvati as her eyes darted around nervously. The events of the night were obviously bothering her.

"You don't seem too upset by all this," Parvati said to Dudley.

Dudley shrugged. "I'm good in a bad situation." He lowered that voice. "That girl, Marietta. Was she a friend of yours?"

Parvati shook her head, drinking her coffee. "No. Actually we never really cared for each other at all. But she was a pretty good auror, and whoever attacked her is in for it."

"Well, at any rate, I'm sorry," Dudley said quickly.

"Thank you, Dudley," she said sincerely.

For a while they just sat quietly, before Parvati decided to change the subject. "So . . . you said you know people in our world?"

Dudley squirmed uncomfortably. Last time he had seen Harry he had been in a lot of danger. Dudley had been forbidden to talk about him. He didn't want to mention anything about it now either.

"Yes," he said simply. "Just . . . a cousin. So, you went to the school?"

"You know Hogwarts?"

"Of it, yeah."

"Yes, I went there. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I have a twin sister, Padma, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is actually pretty unusual for siblings. My best friend was in Gryffindor too. Her name was Lavender. And oh, the professors! Professor Trelawny, my favorite . . . and of course the head of our house, Professor McGonagall . . . Of course, I loved charms as well. And at one point in Care of Magical Creatures, there were baby unicorns, and they were so very beautiful. And of course, Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard who ever lived. Unless you count . . . well, you _must_ know who I'm talking about. The meals were divine, and the holidays! Oh, one Christmas . . ."

She went on to tell Dudley all about Hogwarts and her years there. She talked so fondly of the school, and her words were animated. Dudley was falling harder and harder by the minute, absorbed in Parvati and the world she presented to him, Dudley. Every time she laughed, Dudley would too, just because he loved the sound their voices made together. And when she was sad and talking about her best friend, Lavender, who had died, Dudley felt a genuine twang of pain in his chest.

" . . . I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

Dudley looked shocked. "No! Not at all! I love your stories, Parvati!"

She blushed and looked down at her hands. Finally, she said, "Well, Dudley, this has been nice. Thank you for cheering me up and getting my mind off of things."

"No problem," Dudley said, gazing as she gathered her things. She smiled at him before walking away.

"Hey!" Dudley called.

Parvati turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Er – would you like to, I dunno, maybe have dinner with me Friday night?"

She smiled. "Sure," she said. "What would be lovely. See you Friday, Dudley."

She left the diner, and Dudley sat back down heavily. This feeling in his chest . . . he didn't know what it was, exactly, but he liked it. Wondering if she felt the same way, Dudley wandered back to his apartment, his mind on Parvati and counting down the minutes until Friday night.

* * *

When Friday night finally did come, Dudley checked himself in the mirror. Down to a muscular 180 pounds, Dudley looked quite good in his nice white dress shirt and black slacks. He combed his blonde hair back, and was clean shaven. His heart skipped a beat when the doorbell rang.

Checking himself once more in the mirror, he hurried to the door and opened it. Parvati looked very pretty in a casual but pretty black dress. Her hair had been plaited down her back, wrapped in a red silk bow.

"You look beautiful," Dudley said as he put his coat on.

"Thank you," she said. "You look dashing yourself. Shall we?"

Dudley offered his arm and when she touched him, Dudley flushed and felt an odd sensation in his heart again. He led her downstairs and to a cab. Dudley had planned this night out very well. He was going to take Parvati out for a nice dinner, and then a stroll in the park.

When they reached the restaurant, Parvati raised her eyebrows. "This place is so elegant! And how expensive! How on earth did you get a reservation?"

"Work contacts," Dudley said, pleased at her impressed nature.

Dudley escorted her inside, where he spoke with the matron. "Yes, I have a reservation for Dursley."

The matron flipped through his book. "I'm sorry sir. I have no record of that name."

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley frowned. "I called in on Tuesday? I spoke with Jean Paul?"

"Oh, that man," said the matron. "He is a janitor. He answers the phone when no one is looking."

"Don't you have anything open?" Dudley pleaded.

"I am sorry, sir. I do not. Perhaps another time."

Worried that Parvati would be disappointed and ashamed, he tried not to look at her as they exited the building.

"Dudley," Parvati said. "It's alright. No need to worry. That place is so stuck up anyway. We'll find something else, yes?"

Dudley was pleased. He gazed at her in wonder. The other women he had dated had been snobby and materialistic. Parvati seemed to just want to spend time with him.

They decided to have burgers as they walked through the park. When they had finished, they held each other's hands. Their hands fit so perfectly together, Dudley was sure that he never wanted to let go. But, sadly, at the end of the night, he had no other choice.

He offered to walk her home, but she shook her head. "I'll just apparate." She smiled and took a step closer. "I did have a wonderful time tonight, Dudley."

They both were blushing furiously. Dudley gazed at her some more. She looked so beautiful tonight, with the red silk in her hair and her shinning, dark eyes, reflecting light like the stars in the clear sky. Dudley found him closer to her, before she leaned in and kissed him.

It was unlike anything Dudley had ever encountered before. Her lips were warm and soft, perfectly plump. She tasted wonderful, and her tongue grazed his bottom lip, sending shudders of delight down his spine.

But finally Parvati pulled away, blushing like mad, before saying, "Good night, Dudley," and disappearing with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dudikins, you haven't even touched your steak. Are you alright, darling? Not another ridiculous diet?"

Petunia Dursley fawned over Dudley. He ground his teeth, annoyed that his mother treated him as though he were five. Vernon was getting annoyed as well.

"Leave the boy alone, Petunia, he just had a good, long day at work," Vernon said proudly. "Isn't that right, son?"

_No, _Dudley thought. He had, in fact, called in sick and spent the whole day with Parvati on their fifth date. They went to an amusement park, a first time thing for Parvati, and she adored it so much that they spent the whole day there. She talked about her job, her family, and her dreams, as did Dudley. The two got on so well. Dudley was positive that he was falling for her, and falling hard.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to discuss something."

He had been dreading this: Telling his parents he had a serious girlfriend. Dudley had, well, been a bit of what you would call a player with the ladies – and why not? He was wealthy, handsome, and well respected. But Parvati didn't care about any of that. She liked him because he was himself.

"What is it, darling?" Petunia asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Isn't it obvious!" Vernon boomed. "He's got a promotion at work! Good job, lad!"

"Oh, Diddy!" Petunia cried, tossing her arms around him.

"Er- No," Dudley said. "It's . . . something else."

His parents looked at him, obviously curious. Dudley took a breath.

"I've . . . met someone."

Petunia blinked. "A – a girl?"

"Yes, mum, a girl," Dudley said irritably.

"But, but you don't date!" His mother cried, desperate to be the only woman he'd ever need.

"I do now," Dudley said. "I've just come back from our fifth date."

Everyone was silent. Then Vernon boomed with laughter. "A girl, eh, boy? Good strong girl? Make sure she's got some meat on her bones? I dare say she's a beautiful blonde, just like your mum?"

"Oh, Vernon," Petunia, who actually was more grey than blonde now, flushed with delight.

"Um – not, not exactly," said Dudley. "I – I thought we could all have dinner, tomorrow night? Here?"

"Of course, boy, of course!" Vernon said. "I'll get my suit tomorrow . . . Nothing like a good old fashioned meet and greet, eh, Petunia?"

But Petunia wasn't listening. Instead, she put her face in her hands and ran up the stairs, sobbing.

"Ah," Vernon said, taking a huge bite of steak. "She'll be fine."

She was not, in fact, fine. Petunia spent the rest of the evening and the better part of the next day locked in her bedroom, going through Dudleys baby pictures.

Later, at six o'clock, Dudley and Parvati were walking up to Privet Drive.

"I don't think they'll like me," Parvati said bluntly, knowing what the Dursleys were like from what Dudley had told her. "I'm afraid."

Dudley kissed her head. "They'll love you. Everyone loves you."

Parvati looked very pretty. She had traded dress robes for a pretty white cocktail dress. Her hair was braided and piled on top of her head, held with a gold band. Golden bangles hung from her wrists. Dudley thought she looked ravishing.

Dudley led her inside. Vernon was wearing his best suit, and Petunia was wearing a bland orange dress.

Vernon and Petunia stared at Parvati. They were not expecting a thin, exotic Indian girl. They had been expecting . . . well, blonde and curvy, as Dudleys other women had been. They made light conversation as they ate, Petunia glaring down at her food and then at Parvati. When they went into the living room for coffee, Vernon got down to business.

"Now, Parvati," he said, the name oddly rolling off his tongue. "Do you work?"

"Oh. Yes, sir. I have a steady job."

Vernon looked slightly disapproving. He, for one, was in the opinion that women should stay home with the children.

"And where do you work?"

"She's an accountant," Dudley said quickly.

Vernon raised his eyebrows. "Oh? An excellent business."

"Um – yes," Parvati said.

Thunder rolled over head, and Vernon sighed. "Ruddy weathermen," he muttered. "Sunny all day, they say . . ."

There was a sudden cracking noise. Petunia screamed and Vernon jumped, spilling his coffee all over him.

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the living room, his wand in his hand.

Parvati jumped up. "Harry?"

"Parvati?" He looked around the living room. "What – what are you doing _here?"_

"I'd ask you the same thing! You look great, by the way. How's Ginny?"

"Fantastic. Did you get your invitation?"

"Not yet, Hermione told me to expect it though."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING BACK IN MY HOUSE, BOY?!" Vernon yelled, turning quite purple in the face.

"Ah, right," Harry said. "Well. I'm going to have to move you again."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Vernon yelled.

"Harry?" Parvati said. "How do you know them?"

"My aunt and uncle and cousin," Harry said bitterly.

"Your . . . your aunt and . . . the ones who treated you so . . ." Parvati glared at Dudley.

"Parvati," Dudley began.

"Save it," she said icily.

"Listen, we have really, _really_ got to get out of here, whether you like it or not," Harry said.

With another loud _crack! _Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly appeared.

"Why aren't you lot packed?" Ron frowned at the Dursleys.

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Vernon shouted. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING, YOU HEAR?!"

There was a loud booming sound outside.

"Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "The Death Eaters! They're outside, our defenses won't last long . . ."

"Come on, Hermione," Parvati said, jumping up and pulling her wand out of her purse. "I'll help you . . ."

"SHE'S ONE OF THEM!" Vernon shouted, turning quite purple in the face as Parvati and Hermione ran outside, Ron close on their heels. "DUDLEY, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS – THIS _FILTH_ INTO OUR HOME!"

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "Now could you _please_ get your things and come on? I don't feel like dying for _you_ lot!"

Harry pulled out his wand. "GO!" he shouted.

Vernon and Petunia, shocked, ran up the stairs to get their things.

"Harry," Dudley said, tapping his cousin. "Harry, what can I do?"

"Just stay out of the way, Dudley," Harry said coldly.

"Did you – did you get my letters?" Dudley asked.

"All twenty-eight of them," Harry said, muttering strange words under his breath as a soft, yellow color emitted from his wand and engulfed the house.

"I – I meant every word, too," Dudley said.

Harry looked at him and for the first time, smiled. "Thank you, Dudley. Honestly. Now, get your arse upstairs and get your things so we can get out of here."

Dudley nodded and went to help his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley woke early and lay there, starring at the rain drizzling against the window. He stretched and yawned, not surprised to see Kreacher standing over him with a tray.

"Would Master Dudley like some coffee?" the house elf croaked.

"Yes, thank you Kreacher," Dudley said, taking the hot, steaming drink.

Two weeks had passed since the Dursleys had left Privet drive. They were now staying in the house Harry and his fiance lived in. People came and went often, whispering quietly amongst themselves: A family of redheads; an older woman with a toddler, whose hair changed color every time he laughed; Ron and Hermione; a tall, black man who was obviously very important; an older woman who had a severe face; a dreamy looking blonde girl with a round faced boy; and several more.

Dudley dressed and went downstairs. The ginger family was at the table, chattering contently with the blonde girl and her round faced companion. Dudley remembered the names: Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Percy. Sometimes there was another – Charlie. Bill's wife Fleur was helping cook breakfast, her pregnant belly sticking out. The blonde girl was Luna and the boy was Neville.

"Morning," Ginny, Harry's fiancé, said brightly. She was very friendly towards Dudley. "I assume your parents are getting ready. Help yourself to breakfast."

Dudley looked hopefully at Harry. "Has Parvati –?"

"She hasn't been in touch yet, mate," Harry said grimly. "Give her some time to cool down."

Dudley nodded, saddened. Parvati had refused to talk to him after learning that he was Harry's cruel cousin. However, in the past couple of weeks, Dudleys changed personality was growing on everyone in the house, especially Harry. Harry had never known what it felt like to have a family member – a true blood relative – care about him. Even if Petunia and Vernon were still bitter and didn't come downstairs unless it was totally necessary, Dudley was curious and friendly. Everyone enjoyed being around him, especially Arthur.

"And you say that these, um, what were they called again, Dudley?"

"Computers," Dudley said patiently.

"Yes, those, you say they can find virtually anyone?"

"Pretty much," Dudley said. "There are virtual communities, like Facebook or Twitter, which are basically like electronic letters and newspapers. Videos are similar to your moving pictures."

"Fascinating!" Mr. Weasly roared. "Are you hearing this, Molly? We simply must get a clompmotor!"

"Computer," Dudley corrected.

"Indeed, so!"

Harry hid a grin as he helped Ginny with the dishes.

"Fancy some toffee, mate?" George offered Dudley.

"Not from you, I don't," Dudley said, but he had a grin on his face.

The doorbell rang, and Kreacher went to answer it. A moment later, the house elf lead Parvati into the kitchen.

Dudley stood up so fast that Crookshanks, who had been snoozing contently on his lap, screeched in surprise and went flying at Kingsly.

Parvati flushed a brilliant red when she saw Dudley. "Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Dudley nodded and followed her into the sitting room, everyone's eyes following them. They got to the sitting room and Dudley took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry –"

"I wanted to say –"

They both started at the same time. Parvati nodded. "Go ahead."

"I'm sorry," he began again. "I should have told you I was related to Harry. I was afraid, though, because I know how famous he is and I was afraid you'd be more fascinated with that, and I was embarrassed because I treated him quite horribly when we were younger. I'm not going to make excuses, I was a bully. I was big and mean and nasty and now Harry has done so much for us, and I wish I could take it all back . . . he's saved my life, you know, I should have been more grateful . . . mum and dad will never understand but I do now, and I really like you Parvati so please forgive me."

He took another long breath and waited for her reaction.

She fiddled with a string on her robes. "I – I was too quick in judging you. I shouldn't have. I've known you for a bit now, and you've always been kind, and caring towards me . . . I let your past affect the way I saw you, and I shouldn't have. I really like you Dudley, and I believe you really have changed – Harry told me so himself."

They were quiet. "So, do you forgive me?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"No," Parvati said. "Because I have nothing to forgive."

Dudley smiled and leaned forward. Parvati stood on her toes to kiss him, and everything in Dudley's life was right again.

But then . . .

"Parvati," Dudley said, pulling away a bit. "I have some questions . . . why did the Death Eaters attack my house?"

"Because you're Harry's family," Parvati said simply. "And that's good enough for them."

"But they've left us alone for years now."

Parvati hesitated. She walked towards the door, and shut it.

"Right," she said. "Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to tell you any of this – we prefer to keep muggles out of all this – but I feel you need to know. This house is not only Harry's home, it is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"It's a secret society devoted to the downfall of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, basically. This is the third time the Orders ever been organized."

"But why?" Dudley asked. "They say that this Voldemort man is dead."

"He is," Parvati said. "At least, we hope so." She hesitated, and lowered her voice. "There are rumors. Rumors about the reason the Death Eaters have been attacking . . . there may very well be someone else."

"Someone else?" Dudley asked, feeling confused.

"We – The Order – have reason to believe there is another Dark Lord rising."

Dudley blinked and sat down. "Is it him?" Dudley asked. "Surely not twice . . ."

"We're not sure," Parvati explained, sitting down with him. "It could be. Or it could be someone else. But whoever it is, the Death Eaters have decided that they're with them."

"So that's what all of these people are doing here?" Dudley asked. "They're all members of this Order?"

Parvati nodded. "We lost a lot of good people last time," she said sadly. "Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Fred, Snape, Moody . . ." Her eyes watered. "L-Lavender . . ."

She suddenly dissolved into tears, and buried her head against Dudley's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh," he soothed her. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm afraid, Dudley," she sobbed quietly. "So many deaths and so much pain . . . we've already lost another auror, poor dear, Marietta . . . I don't know what we're going to do."

"We're going to fight," Dudley said simply. "And we're going to win."


End file.
